The present invention relates to ribbon cartridges containing an endless loop of inked ribbon, and more particularly to an apparatus for stuffing a snailed endless new pre-inked ribbon into a ribbon cartridge.
With the advent of increased computer usage also comes increased computer printer usage. A great number of computer printers and other office equipment utilize ribbon cartridges to transfer electronic signals to paper to provide hard copy. Ribbon cartridges may utilize a snailed pre-inked ribbon stuffed therein.
With usage, the snailed pre-inked ribbon stuffed into a ribbon cartridge loses the ability to provide hard copy and must be replaced either by replacing the ribbon cartridge or replacing the snailed pre-inked ribbon stuffed into a ribbon cartridge. In a process known as "restuffing", a ribbon cartridge containing snailed pre-inked ribbon which has lost the ability to provide hard copy is recycled by removing the spent snailed pre-inked ribbon and restuffing the ribbon cartridge with new pre-inked ribbon. New pre-inked ribbon is commercially available as being manufactured, inked and spooled onto large reels.
Various apparatus and methods are used to stuff a new pre-inked ribbon into a ribbon cartridge yet none utilize an apparatus for stuffing a snailed endless new pre-inked ribbon into a ribbon cartridge comprising a cabinet having a top plate mounted thereon, a ribbon stock reel assembly mounted on the top plate for supporting a new pre-inked ribbon supply reel containing a length of new pre-inked ribbon, a ribbon stock reel brake assembly mounted in the cabinet and attached to the ribbon stock reel assembly, an idler with an adjustable collar for providing tension on the new pre-inked ribbon between the new pre-inked ribbon supply reel on the ribbon stock reel assembly and a counting wheel, a counting wheel, a proximity sensor, an electrical motor for pulling the new pre-inked ribbon from the ribbon stock reel assembly past the idler around the counting wheel and stuffing said new pre-inked ribbon into a ribbon cartridge, a universal jig having cartridge securing means for holding the ribbon cartridge to be stuffed mounted on the top plate, a programmed counter, a control panel having a main power switch, main power indicator, a main power fuse, a reset switch, an electrical motor control which has an electrical motor off-on/speed control, an electrical motor power indicator, an electrical motor direction switch, and an electrical motor power fuse and the wiring necessary to interconnect the various electronic components. The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a separate splicing means for splicing the ends of the new pre-inked ribbon and providing the final product of a ribbon cartridge containing the stuffed new snailed pre-inked ribbon.